Bridging the Gap
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: Jotunn!Loki X Thor. Loki is the prince of Jötunheim and is to soon be the king. But a great war is going on between the Asgards and the Jotunn. The Asgards are fed up with this never ending war and kidnap Loki in attempt to end it. But when Loki goes in 'Heat' Odin thinks of a new way to 'bridge the gap' between the two realms & sends Thor to do such. Angst, Hurt/comfort mpreg smut
1. Imprisonment

I originally wrote this for someone on tumblr but decided to go ahead and post it on here.  
This is a short Jotun!Loki X Thor.  
There is no real plot here, it all just came to me. It'll be done soon, i don't plan on this being a long fanfic.  
Please do tell me if you notice anything that doesn't make since and where you found it (paragraph number please) so i can go back and fix it. Same goes for repeated things and miss spelling,( btw Jotunn is spelled like Jotunn if you read the marvel comics like I do ) I did go over this but there are times when i miss something _  
Thank you for reading!

Much love,  
Luka

* * *

**Bridging the Gap**

**Loki Laufeyson..**  
The only son of Laufey; soon he was to be the leader of the Jotunn, But not yet, not while a Great War spread across the lands between the two realms of Asgard and Jötunheim. Loki would often sneak out of his home to join the battles on Asgard, but that was dangerous; for he was truly different from his other kin. His bodies form was smaller, thinner, and he appeared 'godly' despite his blue skin red eyes and long horns curving over his head. Unlike most Jotunn Loki had Long Raven black hair, which he wore proudly, draping it down his back and over his shoulders; gold pieces were tied into brads.

In the mites of battle, a blow to the head was all it took to force his magical disguise to waver and reveal who he truly was. This was perfect for the Asgardians, for they needed something to keep these actions of war at bay. Kidnapping Loki just happened to be the key to keeping the Jotunn in check, with Loki's life in the hands of the Asgardians; Laufey did not dare to make a move that would bring forth the death of his only 'heir'. Loki did not go down easily, for It took the prince of Asgard and the son of Odin; Thor, to wound Loki greatly to drag him to Asgard where they imprison him for many years; and for many years Loki was kept wounded, starved and bond by magic to deprive him of his own. Every day for the years that passed, Loki tried to escape, but failed each time for Thor found him and brought him back. But today.. Something was off. Loki had not tried anything. He had locked himself in his 'chamber' and remained there. Something was wrong.

Thor pushed the door open to Loki's chambers and moved in. Blue eyes scanning the room till they found a bump in the dark green bed sheets and many fur's stacked on Loki in his 'bed'. Heavy breathing could be heard from across the room. Thor's eyes narrowed. "Why do you not try and escape?" Thor asked out of curiosity. "Go away.." Loki's voice hitched. 'Was he crying?' Thor ignored the 'demand' and moved to the bed's side; from so close he could see Loki was buried in at least 6 different furs and sheets. "Where did you get all of these?" Thor snapped reaching for the furs to pull them away. Loki flinched away and quickly pulled the sheets closer to his body and over his head, as if to hide something. But he had not moved quickly enough. For Thor saw what it was he was trying to hide. His thin body was shivering as if he was cold; even though the room's tempter was warm and the cold never bothered Jotunn's. Yet Loki was sweating and breathing heavily a flush across his face as if he had a fever. But that was impossible; neither Jotunn's nor Asgardians could get sick and have fevers.

Thor told himself to ignore the prisoner's state and pay more attention to the fact that the furs Loki had belonged to- "These are my mother's! Give them back!" he roared, this time managing to grip the furs and pulled them off one at a time causing Loki to flinch and bring his legs to his chest and try to pull the rag of a gown down trying his best to cover certain regions. Loki's red eyes refused to look at Thor. His breathing still heavy "What is the matter with you?" Thor demanded, an answer was expected, but he got none. ". . Get up." Thor said. "Wh-What?! No!" Loki stammered eyes finally falling on Thor. Thor growled in annoyance and reached for Loki, his fingers brushing his skin.

It didn't surprise Thor that his skin was cold, what did surprise him was the noise Loki made at the small contact of skin. The noise was stuck between a gasp of shock and a.. A moan. Thor stared at him shocked, maybe he'd heard things. Loki closed his eyes tight, his body shivering slightly. This made Thor curios. He had heard of it happening to certain Jotunn before, but never had it crossed his mind that Loki would be one of those, then again Loki was the son of Laufey. Thor decided to test his theory; gently he dragged his fingers up Loki's arm and over his shoulder, his fingers brushing against Loki's chest and a hardened nipple. This action earned him a sweet moan. "You're in heat." Thor stated. Loki jumped; having forgotten who it was that had just touched him. He pulled away, only it was useless when Thor climbed on the bed, his body hovering over Loki's; whose back was pressed firmly against the beds head bored.

The blush on Loki's face was deep and seemed to add to his beauty. "I had heard rumors that certain Jotunn's could go into heat. It was a sign that said that they were of age to bare children." Loki stared at Thor, trying to get away from him as much as possible, but with Thor being so close it made it impossible to go anywhere. "Only virgins go in heat it's said." He said voice low. Thor's words sent a shiver down the Jotunn's spine. "Wh-What do you intend to do?" Loki stammered. "I intend to bridge the gap between our two realms; using you, to make a child of Asgard and Jotunn blood." Loki's body stiffened and he backed up more scampering to get away. "I will **NOT** bare your children!" Loki snapped face now red with anger. "What makes you thi-"Loki's words were cut off when Thor forced his lips upon the Jotunn's. It was a rough, messy kiss; and at first, Loki resisted. But it was becoming harder and harder to resist the pull in his body, the pull that ruined for sex. Loki soon let out a need-full muffled whimper against Thor's lips and began to kiss back.

Thor pulled away, causing Loki to whimper in disappointment, a sneer was placed on Thor's lips as his blue eyes fell on Loki's face, and he was breathing heavily again; submission practically written on his face. Soon Thor's lips were upon Loki's again and were trailing down his jawline and neck. His hand slipping up from the mattress and pulling gently at Loki's leg pulling him down on to the bed. "W-Wait.." Loki said weakly; his body throbbing excitedly at every touch. "When in heat," Thor began kissing Loki's chest now; Loki's red eyes opened and looked down at the demy god. "A Jotunn's sense of touch is heightened." Loki gave a whimper his eyes filled with fear, his hands slipped down to Thor's shoulders to push him away, "Making everything," his lips moved down his stomach making Loki to shiver, "More," his lips made their way to Loki's hips just above Loki's throbbing and growing manhood. "Pleasurable." Thor said lowly and bit down on Loki's smooth skin through the rag of clothes causing Loki's body to jolt up slightly, his head to dip back as a moan escaped his lips.

"T-Thor, st-stop this-" Loki whimpered a plead when Thor began to move the only clothing Loki had on up past his waist showing his hardened erection. Loki pushed against Thor's shoulders, trying to push him away. "I-I don't want this-" he whined eyes wide slightly. "You say you don't want this but your body tells me otherwise." The said blonde simply and took hold of Loki's arousal in his hand and kissed the head of it, obtaining a needful whimper from the Jotunn. Thor then took this moment to slip all of Loki into his mouth. He decided to make Loki a moaning and panting mess before he would take him. Loki's breath hitched, for he wasn't expecting Thor to take him in like this. 'This is bad,' Loki thought 'Every touch just feels so good' Thor hollowed his cheeks and began to slowly bob his head up and down.

"N-NO! Ahh-" Loki protested again, his toes curling and his body arching. 'If he keeps this up,' Loki thought panting heavily, 'I'll lose myself.' Thor took the next moan that left Loki as a sign that he was doing a good job and that the Jotunn was enjoying himself. Thor moved his lips to the head of Loki's shaft and sucked roughly, running his tongue over the slit. Loki whimpered his body shivering with pleasure. He didn't want this- but he couldn't help but moan and enjoy the things Thor was doing to him. He was already so close to releasing. But he didn't want to come for someone like Thor, not when he mentally didn't want this. Thor pulled the Jotunn's throbbing arousal out of his mouth with a small pop, noticing how Loki seemed to be holding back.

"Come for me, Loki. Let me milk you dry." He said voice low and huskily, Loki blushed madly, "D-Don't say such perverted things! I would **never** let myself be 'milked' by someone like you!" Loki snapped. Thor grinned then chuckled, "Oh really?" he asked, the Jotunn gasped and began to push against the bed to sit up and move away only Thor took his length back in his mouth and began sucking again, his head bobbing up and down quickly. Loki's next moan was ragged and quick; Thor was doing his best to make Loki come.

But why, why was the son of Odin trying so hard to make him feel good? Was it in hopes of making Loki beg for him? Was it in Thor's hopes that if he pleased Loki enough that Loki would beg for Thor to take him? If it was.. Loki wouldn't let him; he wouldn't let himself stoop to begging. But the problem was, was that it all, felt **so good**. Loki bit his bottom lip roughly, to hold back any moans, he was at his limit. He needed to come, the feeling was strong. But he wasn't going to let this beast have what he wanted. Thor was just a spoiled brat, taking advantage of A Jotunn that was not only thin to the point where his ribs showed but had no magic. Loki's body tensed as he held it back his release. Holding it in was becoming painful. His lips parted in a hitched gasp and whimper; of both pain and great pleasure.

Thor's blue eyes glanced at the Jotunn. He could feel Loki's arousal throbbing and twitching in his mouth as he bobbed his head. This and the look on Loki's face told him not only was he holding back his moans and cries, but he was holding back his release. Loki wasn't going to give it to him willingly? Fine, he'd make Loki cum. With this thought in mind Thor moved Loki's length deep into his mouth and hummed, sending vibrations down Loki's length, it was leaking pre-cum, and ironically enough it tasted like sweet rich milk. It was good, and Thor wanted more of it. But Loki wasn't going to give it willingly, so he then gently bit at Loki's shaft near the base and gently dragged his teeth up to the head where he again began sucking. He hoped that this action would send the young Jotunn over the edge. And it did.

Thor's teeth against Loki's arousal did it for the Jotunn. Loki came hard, bucking his hips up into Thor's mouth as he did. His fingers griped the bed sheets tightly and pulled them closer to his sides. His head was thrown back as a long pleasure full moan left him. His body shivered with delight of the after-glow of his release.

"It seems you enjoyed it." Thor said in a chuckle. Loki blushed madly again, "Sh-Shut up-Ahh" he stammered at first but his voice slipped into a moan when Thor stroked his sensitive and softened length. "Wh-why are you-?" Loki started but Thor interrupted. "Pleasing you?" he finished. Loki nodded, "Why not j-just take me?" he asked eyes wondering the Asgardians facial expressions. "When in heat, the pleasure rises in your body, you can get hard from a simply bite to the neck. If you keep your release in for too long it'll hurt." He said simply.

"I'm your prisoner- A Jotunn, since when does me being in pain bother any of you Asgardians?" Loki growled slightly.

"That and it's interesting seeing these new expressions." Thor gripped Loki's length making him gasp and shudder, "And the sound's you make are divine." He said grinning.

"How do you know so much about Jotunn heat?" Loki asked trying to pull away from the painful yet pleasure-full feeling of Thor's hand on his length; it was making him hard already. It was embarrassing. "Your 'father' told us." "Wh-what!?" Loki shouted. "We made a deal with your father, if you birth a child of Jotunn and Asgard blood then you can return home." Thor said whilst pumping his hand up and down. "Ngh- I-I could go home..?" Thor nodded. "Only if you give birth to my child. So what do you say, Loki Laufeyson?"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

****Again, thanks for reading!  
PLEASE leave reviews, i LOVE hearing what you guys think about my stories `  
( PS, This fanfic again is going to be a short one. Lots of things will be 'skipped' unless I get enough requests to continue it I will. )  
Till next time then!


	2. Author Noteupdate

Author note/update:

Hey guys, I know it's been almost 4 months and i appologize for that.  
I've just been very busy, All summer I was away from home and out of country so I was unable to get anything done and now school has started again.

But I have good news!

I hope to update a new chapter sometime this week!  
Keep checking for that update!

It's currently 93% complete! :D

Lots of love, Luka


End file.
